


the difference

by theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)



Series: and after all this time/i’m still into you [39]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley slows down, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aziraphale takes the lead, blowjob, sex and conversation???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/theycallmeDernhelm
Summary: "You’ve been fucked, laid, banged, shagged, and all those other euphemisms before, but have you ever been made love to? Has anyone properly made love to you before?"Crowley shrugged. "What’s the difference?"He was surprised by his best friend’s hand on the side of his face, cradling a sharp jaw that Crowley only just realised was clenched a little harder than usual. Aziraphale, on the other hand, had a smile that was tender and knowing."Let me show you."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: and after all this time/i’m still into you [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515578
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	the difference

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have more of a plot. No idea what happened...but I know y'all don't mind haha

"You’ve been fucked, laid, banged, shagged, and all those other euphemisms before, but have you ever been _made love_ to? Has anyone properly made love to you before?"

Crowley shrugged. "What’s the difference?"

He was surprised by his best friend’s hand on the side of his face, cradling a sharp jaw that Crowley only just realised was clenched a little harder than usual. Aziraphale, on the other hand, had a smile that was tender and knowing.

"Let me show you."

"Ah- " Crowley protested, wanting to say ‘Aziraphale,’ but landing awkwardly on "Angel?"

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?" Aziraphale’s voice was almost stern.

Crowley’s brow furrowed. "No," he said. 

"That is a shame," Aziraphale tutted. "Because you are." 

Crowley felt those last three words breathed gently across his own lips, sending a rush all throughout him that felt similar to standing at the edge of a very steep ravine. He was used to the little thrills of his physical body during foreplay and sex, but this...this was different. And it was different, too, when Aziraphale pressed his lips to Crowley’s. 

"Wait—" he stammered, pulling away. Aziraphale’s voice from a long time ago echoed in his memory: ‘Angel, demon, probably explode...’

Aziraphale seemed to know what he was thinking. "Hush now," he soothed. "It’s all right. We’ve technically been in each others’ bodies before, remember?" 

Crowley exhaled through his nose. "I. Yes...yeah. ‘Course."

"Why should this be any different?" Aziraphale said gently, and his hands slipped around Crowley’s slight waist. 

"Dunno," mumbled Crowley. _Give in, give in, give in. It’s only Aziraphale._

"I think," Aziraphale said thoughtfully, "we ought to take this upstairs. I do want to do this properly, you know." He was so matter-of-fact.

Crowley swallowed, a roaring in his ears. "Sure."

And then he was being led up the spiral staircase to the rooms above the bookshop, one of which had a barely-used bed surrounded by trunks of old things amassed throughout six thousand years of existence; a nightstand with an antique lamp, Aziraphale’s suit of armour from Camelot standing in a dusty corner. In spite of the room hardly being used for sleeping, and much less for sex, it was...comfortable. 

Crowley felt better, then, when Aziraphale put his hands on him again. "Has anyone asked you what you wanted, before?"

"Come to think of it, no," Crowley mumbled. "It would always either be ‘take me, handsome stranger!’ or ‘you’re mine tonight, let me fuck you.’ Y’know."

"I’m afraid I don’t," Aziraphale said. "Once again, a shame."

"Can’t imagine there’s anything in between those two options."

Aziraphale tutted. "For a demon with so much imagination, you have a hard time conceiving of something so simple."

Crowley didn’t quite have an answer to that. Up till recently, sex had always been part of the job, a duty to fulfill. The easiest way to secure souls for Hell was to stoke their carnal desires, and Crowley had always been curious as to find out what they were. Each person was different, he’d soon realised. Some of them wanted a semblance of control, wanted someone to do things _to_. Others wanted the opposite, someone to do things _to_ them, often utterly depraved things that they wouldn’t dare admit to their usual partners. Crowley obliged them all. No matter how different they seemed at first, they all got closer to falling into Hell’s clutches. And sure, he enjoyed it for the most part, but had anyone actually asked Crowley what he wanted? How he wanted to be, well, made love to?

"Do you know what you want?" Aziraphale tested. 

"I- I can’t even think straight right now, Angel."

"Fair enough," murmured Aziraphale. He eyed Crowley with an expression that could only be described as ‘hungry’. "Let’s find out together."

He felt Aziraphale’s hand on his chest, cool fingertips splayed out just below his low-cut neckline. "Do you normally let people undress you?" He asked.

"Some of them don’t care to ask," grumbled Crowley. The angel glanced at him with a tentative expression, never once losing that edge of hunger in his eyes, and at Crowley’s willing nod he undid the silver shoelace tie and tossed it onto the bed. Another questioning glance, another nod, and Crowley’s black Henley went over his head and onto the floor, Aziraphale’s fingertips skimming across the taut skin over Crowley’s ribs. How the Hell, Crowley managed to wonder, between blasts of sensation that crowded his mind whenever Aziraphale touched him, did they get here? From arm’s-lengths away and longing glances to bloody kissing and getting undressed in Aziraphale’s room. Aziraphale wanting this, wanting Crowley, willing to show him what it’s like to be made love to. Crowley letting him. Letting him take his clothes off and take him apart. He reached down to help Aziraphale with the belt and the zipper of his unbelievably tight trousers. 

Aziraphale let out a sigh when he saw Crowley bared before him, wearing nothing now but his underwear. "You are so utterly gorgeous."

"Ngk." A blush visibly spread across his neck and shoulders. God, but that felt good. "Say that again. Wait, say more."

"Gorgeous," Aziraphale repeated, and drew in closer to wrangle Crowley out of his briefs, "Stunning. Breathtaking. Look at you."

Crowley could not help the rush that his words sent flooding through his system. "Okay. Yes. That, I like." He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and buried his face in his shoulder. "Tell me. More."

Aziraphale rubbed his back comfortingly. "I do love you so," he murmured. "I should like nothing more than to make this good for you." He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek and then, encouraged somehow, kissed the tattoo of the snake by his ear, his lips lingering there for a moment before continuing down in a messy, adoring trail over Crowley’s jaw and chin and neck. Crowley gasped, his back arching just slightly, allowing Aziraphale to nestle his head deep into the crook of his shoulder. He barely realised it when the angel slid him onto the bed until he was completely supine. And the kisses, oh the kisses, they just went on. Shoulders, collarbones, the centre of Crowley’s chest. Aziraphale never once let up. Goodness, his angel had stamina.

There were waves of something rocking Crowley’s body— not entirely passion, not yet, or not just that. He’d never felt it before, not with the humans. Maybe it was just different when it was with someone you really loved. Maybe it was different when it was with an angel. He hadn’t quite realised, either, how hard he was until those kisses neared his cock. 

Aziraphale paused. "Should I go on, love?" he mused. "Should you like me to keep kissing you? There’s quite a marvellous length of you to go yet," he added, running a hand along the side of Crowley’s leg. "Or should I suck you right here and now?"

"Please," gasped Crowley, sounding ridiculously, almost embarrassingly wrecked. "Yes. Please. Do it. As long as it’s you, Angel." 

His eyelids were clenched tight, so he couldn’t see Aziraphale duck his head, almost reverently, between his thighs. He only heard a low hum of affirmation and felt the angel’s mouth on him, around him, practically devouring him...it was blasphemy. He was a demon, he was never meant to be worshiped like this. Aziraphale, however had other ideas. The inside of his mouth was hot and wet, his tongue gentle and skilled on Crowley’s sensitive skin. And he knew, the bastard did, somehow, when Crowley was almost at the edge, and he stopped for a moment and released him with deliciously wet sound.

"I think you deserve more than that," he said, in a low, gentle voice. 

Crowley writhed. "I think I do, too." He swallowed, opened gleaming, amber eyes at his angel. "I want to be inside you. P-properly inside you." He watched Aziraphale blush in anticipation. "Don’t say no."

"How could I ever refuse you anything?" Aziraphale answered with a smile. "Makes a change, doesn’t it? Having someone else make you feel good, fulfil your every wish?" 

"Ngh."

"What’s the difference, he says," teased Aziraphale, but even his teasing is full of fondness. "What’s the difference between being fucked and making love? The difference, my dear, my precious darling boy, is in the way it’s done. It’s in the adoration, the sweetness."

Crowley barely heard him. Those waves were crashing over him again. They slammed over his body like it was a ship in a storm, and he managed to get his head above water enough to shout when Aziraphale, miracle-slick and gaping wide, fed Crowley’s cock inside of him slowly until they were pressed flush against each other and Aziraphale was straddling him, his lips pink and wet. 

"Is that you?"

"Me?"

"I can feel something I haven’t felt before," Crowley said, his voice small and low and crawling out the back of his throat as Aziraphale ground down gently, welcoming him in. "Waves on waves on waves. Like that," he exclaimed, when Aziraphale’s next movement came in time with the pulse of power that crashed over Crowley again, nearly drowning him.

"It must be something divine," Aziraphale whispered, bending low to kiss Crowley’s neck again. 

"That’s not gonna kill me, is it?

"I would never let anything hurt you. Not even my ethereal powers." 

And Crowley knew that. Somehow, deep down, he knew it, and he felt safe; carried away on Aziraphale’s currents and undertows and his soft sighs, like Crowley was himself a divine and holy thing to be revered. So he reached up and found his fingers sinking into Aziraphale’s soft form. Ran his hands over flesh, and skin, and hair, already warm and damp from his exertion. Reminded himself of the strength he had seen in Aziraphale from the beginning. And he felt so good around him, so firm and tight, and he moved so tenderly and gracefully, leaving spaces in between each thrust for Crowley to gather himself before being split into pieces all over again.

It was different this time, not something to be hastily forgotten and cringed at, or filed away for Dagon to be impressed with and subsequently circulate to all of Hell’s employees, sordid details and all. No...this was theirs, to be cherished and coveted forever. 

"Should’ve done this sooner," grunted Crowley, through a particularly passionate thrust. 

"You and me?"

"‘Course. If I’d known how good you were..."

"Yes," said Aziraphale softly, slowly coaxing Crowley toward orgasm. "We could have started earlier. Been each others’ first. How would that have been, my love?" Aziraphale’s head sank back as he continued to grind his hips in earnest. "Of course, we would have gotten into so much trouble. A scandal on top of all the treason. But you wouldn’t have had to go all those thousands of years without knowing." Crowley was perfect and slick and burning inside of him. He made Aziraphale feel whole. "Still, I have you now. And- _ahh_ \- all those years staying apart has just made it sweeter." He doubled over, crouched above Crowley’s writhing body. The demon reached up to embrace him. "You know, my darling, don’t you? How loved you are." 

"Yes. And I- I love you, too." Crowley lost himself deep inside of Aziraphale, feeling his walls clench around him as the angel wriggled in delight. His own cock slapping wetly against Crowley’s belly, leaking steadily; Crowley wrapped his long fingers around it and gave it an encouraging stroke.

"Ooh," sighed Aziraphale, fingers digging into Crowley’s shoulders. "Oh, sweetheart, yes. Keep going." 

In all his years tempting humans on Earth, Crowley never had anyone to whisper such darling names into his ear, or drag his hands over his skin and praise every last inch of him. He felt gloriously beautiful, and seen. But then again, Aziraphale had always seen him for what he truly was, and loved him for it. Even the most cursed parts.

Eventually Aziraphale’s thrusts grew sloppy and earnest. He was close, and Crowley was too— closer than ever, or actually hovering at the edge. For a damned minute he stopped jerking his hips and sat upright in bed to gather Aziraphale close, the angel letting out a startled squeak. They kissed, messily; adjusted their position, found their rhythm again, Crowley’s free hand squeezing tight on the nearest of Aziraphale’s buttocks he could grab hold of. He moaned deep inside of his mouth as they rocked back and forth. 

"You’re so close, aren’t you?" Aziraphale crooned in his ear. "Don’t wait for me, love. I want to feel you when you let go. Show me," he whispered, pressing his lips to Crowley’s jaw. "how well I’ve done to please you." 

And then that hopeless, helpless, least demonic part of Crowley, that knew no better than to gave Aziraphale what he wanted without question, obliged. He let go, spilling inside of his angel, because Aziraphale asked and Aziraphale said it was okay and Aziraphale was running his hands over Crowley’s damp, smooth back, encouraging him to come. It was only fair that he should do the same. The angel’s cock was still in Crowley’s hand. Even in the midst of the lightning-sparks of orgasm Crowley managed to pump him a fair few times until Aziraphale, too, let out a low moan and gripped his shoulders.

"Yes," he gasped, "yes, Crowley, oh God. Oh, darling." He let Crowley slump into him, their heartbeats slamming against each other. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his demon and nestled his chin in his hair, as they sat with legs tangled in the middle of the bed. 

"And that," panted Aziraphale, at last, "is the difference."

Crowley swallowed. "Yeah. That was pretty clear. Uh. Was it—"

"It was," Aziraphale said, and gave Crowley a smacking kiss on the neck, like a reward. A reward for letting himself be loved. Well, how about that. 

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Aziraphale said softly. He brushed his palm against Crowley’s arm in a gentle caress. That was answer enough for Crowley, but he asked anyway. 

"What do we do now?" 

"My darling." Aziraphale shifted, lying fully back so Crowley could rest his head on his chest. "I may be done making love to you, but I’m far from done _loving_ you." 

"Ngk," said Crowley, as he was pulled into Aziraphale’s warm, soft embrace. "How long do you expect to take?" 

"Another six thousand years, at least. Is that okay?" 

The thing was, Crowley was accustomed to moving through life at high speeds. Get somewhere fast, leave just as quickly, do your job and move on. Granted, his job wasn’t always particularly enjoyable, so it was best to get going as quickly as he could. 

He didn’t have to do that anymore. 

He didn’t have to run away from things, and forget. 

He could stay and linger and be loved. They had time, didn’t they?

"Sure, Angel," Crowley finally said, and closed his eyes. "That’s okay." 


End file.
